1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to anti-theft devices for items of merchandise. More particularly, this invention relates to a security device powered with electrical power. Specifically, this invention relates to a security device having a primary power source and a secondary power source that backs up the primary power source and still allows the security device to activate and alarm when the primary power source fails.
2. Background Information
Heretofore, there have existed many product independent anti-theft devices intended to secure a wide range of commercial products. For example, electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags may be placed inside a box, adhered onto a product, or placed within the pages of a book. To defeat the EAS tag, an individual would only have to remove it from the product. As a natural consequence, anti-theft devices have evolved to include devices which secure the EAS tag to the product while also protecting the tag from tampering and removal. These devices incorporate attachment mechanisms which are simultaneously difficult for a thief to remove yet easy for a checkout clerk to remove when supplied with the right key. At present, many anti-theft devices are generally “one size fits all” and product independent. Furthermore, present anti-theft devices require a key or code to unlock the anti-theft device adding complexity and time to the checkout process.
Other more complex security device can be armed with electronic sensors to detect when the security device is tampered with or removed from an item of merchandise. For example, electronic cable types wherein cables wrap around a box containing merchandise or through a portion of the merchandise to lock the security device to the merchandise. When one of the cables is cut or removed while the device is armed it will sound an alarm. However, these more complex type security devices require electrical power, often in the form of a battery. To defeat these types of electronic protection devices, a thief can remove screws from a door covering a battery that powers the device. Once the door is opened, the battery can be quickly removed to disable the device. Because of flaws in current anti-theft devices, better anti-theft devices are desired.